The Fire in My Heart
by Amyielia
Summary: Percy has a fire in his heart, yet he is the Son of the Sea God. Can Nico help? Can Annabeth save her boyfriend? If that is still what he is...
1. Chapter 1

Percy stumbled along, his lungs on fire. His breathe caught in his throat and he spluttered, gasping for breath. Riptide glowed faintly on the ground next to him and he knew he should bend down and pick it up to defend himself, but he was barely aware of this thought. His mind was preoccupied on the task directly at hand. To keep on breathing. Another blast of noxious gas hissed through the gap under the door behind him and Percy reeled forward, trying to grip the moss covered wall for support. Thoughts flew around his mind. _How had this even happened?_

He had been on a quest with someone, he didn't even remember who anymore. Though he was sure it had been a girl. They had split up, or something like that, maybe she had been taken away and he had been trying to find her. The details got fuzzier and fuzzier as he tried to recall them.

With each shaky breath Percy inhaled more and more of the gas and exhaled what was left of his clean oxygen. Another breath and he was on the cobble stone floor on his hands and knees. One more spluttering cough and his arms crumpled under him, his face pressed into the moss. He couldn't draw breath; the moss was covering his mouth and nose. But Percy didn't turn his head to open his airwaves, the air around him was just as bad and would kill him the same, just a bit slower. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to struggle, letting go his last breath, but not taking another. Black spots appeared in his eyes and he felt himself start to slip from the world of consciousness. He was almost gone when a voice, not his own, reverberated through his head.

_Perseus Jackson_! It screamed, high pitched with desperation and alarm. _You are not dying on me. Not after everything._ But Percy barely registered what the voice was saying. He heard the voice take a few deep breathes, and then speak again, this time calmer and steadier.

_Percy. Reach out your hand._ Without being aware of what he was doing, Percy reached forward, his toned arm unfolding from his side. _Take the berry Percy._ Percy's fingers found a small, squishy sphere and plucked it from its stem.

_Eat it Percy. It will allow you to breathe easier. Percy. Put. The. Berry. In. Your. Mouth. _He did as he was told, his eyes still closed and breathing non-existent, but he brought his fingers to his lips and slipped the berry between them. The squishy thing rolled off his tongue and slid down his throat. Instantly Percy could feel the effects taking place, the black spots cleared from his vision and he felt energy spreading through his limbs.

Cautiously Percy raised his head and blinked, then took a deep breathe, his lungs expanding, he expected to feel the burning sensation of the gas but instead cool, stale air flowed into his body. Percy heard the voice sigh and the presence of it in his head trickle away.

He pushed himself up, cambering to his feet and scooping up Riptide, holding it out in-front of him. Suddenly the details of his adventure returned to him and he was striding down the corridor, determined to find Annabeth. He was almost at the door in the wall on the other side when something halted him in mid-stride. The voice. Recognition formed in his mind and he closed his eyes, thinking.

A name formed on his lips, but before he had the chance to mutter it the door flew open and in its arch stood a human-like figure, standing tall and rigid.

"I see you found the little… loophole… shall we call it that." The figure's voice drawled. Percy narrowed his eyes, he recognised this man. The figure gracefully stepped forward into the dim light. Dr Thorn, the Manticore Percy had battled a few years ago. The same man who had now kidnapped Annabeth for the second time. "Bring forth the girl." He snarled. Behind him a man stepped through the door dragging a blonde haired girl with him. Her hand and feet were both bound and her head lolled to the side unconscious.

Rage welled up inside Percy, and he readied his sword.

"Now, now Percy." The Manticore drawled. "We don't want a fight."

Without warning a spike shot over the Manticore's shoulder and almost impaled itself into Percy's side, but, lightning fast, Percy deflected it off his sword blade and it bounced harmlessly against the corridors wall. Dr Thorn pursed his lips then clicked his fingers. The man dragging Annabeth threw her forward. Dr Thorn caught her by the hair and shoved her towards Percy. An almost animal sound came from Percy's mouth and he launched himself at Thorn. In a matter of minutes of swiping, jabbing and racing around Percy had reduced the Manticore to a pile of ash and the man had fled back through the door.

Percy raced over, cupping Annabeth's head in his lap. He brushed stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead holding on to her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy emerged first from the trapdoor, pulling himself through the hole then offering his hand to Annabeth who grabbed it and allowed herself to be hoisted up beside him. Around them stretched miles of nothing.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked, kicking the trapdoor shut.

Percy turned in a full circle, then answered, "Uhh. Probably somewhere in the Fields of Asphodel."

"But why are there no spirits or ghosts?" Annabeth asked, biting her lip.

"Um. Could be one of those unopened subsections Hades hasn't had to use yet." Percy guessed, "Where to now?"

Annabeth looked over her shoulder, a faint red glow touched the horizon and a soft, faraway beat reached their ears. "I'd guess that's Tartarus." Annabeth said and Percy saw her visibly shudder. He felt the same way, remembering their time in the pit.

"We go this way then." Percy said grabbing her hand and starting in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth spent two full days in the castle of Hades, doing absolutely nothing. They almost starved themselves, not wanting to eat any underworld food, for then they'd never be able to leave. They sat there, the food staring them in the face their stomach growling in anticipation, when Nico entered and told them the food had come from the mortal world and held no curses, bonds or constraints.

That afternoon, after stuffing their faces with French fries, burgers and macaroni cheese, one of Hades' servants entered and spoke to them in the chattering voice of the dead, Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, no clue in their mind what it was saying.

"He says your audience with a deceased will be tomorrow, just before you leave." Nico spoke up from the corner where he had been crouching, unnoticed.

"You can understand them?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Nico shrugged and sat back down against the wall, "I'm a son of Hades, comes with the trade."

That evening Annabeth went to her room early, almost in a daze, wondering who she would call on to converse with. Percy stood on the balcony looking out at the Garden of Persephone. The goddess was nowhere to be seen now, it was summer and she would be up with her mother, Demeter, on Mount Olympus. He looked at the jewels that made up for the lack of flowers and the dejected black and white poplars that dotted the garden here and there.

"Percy?" some-one said behind him.

Percy turned to see Nico standing in the door way, it was close to midnight according to Percy's watch, but Nico was still fully dressed, where as Percy had just slipped on some sweat pants. Nico noticed Percy's bare chest and some colour flushed to his face. He lowered his eyes and mumbled something before turning to go back inside.

"Wait, Nico!" Percy called after him. The boy stopped just inside, but didn't turn around. Percy stretched out to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Nico. Uhm. I just wanted to say… thanks. For… you know… saving my life."

Nico turned, but Percy still couldn't see hs face properly. It was as if he were embarrassed.

"You've saved mine so many times. I was just returning the favour. You don't need to thank me." Nico said, an almost sharp edge in his voice.

Percy was a bit taken back, and lowered his arm. Nico, free from his constraint, quickly ducked back inside and out of sight. Percy turned, leaning back against the railing. Something major was tugging at the back of his mind, but he could grasp exactly what it was. He knew it was something bad. Something very bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and Annabeth spent two full days in the castle of Hades, doing absolutely nothing. They almost starved themselves, not wanting to eat any underworld food, for then they'd never be able to leave. They sat there, the food staring them in the face their stomach growling in anticipation, when Nico entered and told them the food had come from the mortal world and held no curses, bonds or constraints.

That afternoon, after stuffing their faces with French fries, burgers and macaroni cheese, one of Hades' servants entered and spoke to them in the chattering voice of the dead, Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, no clue in their mind what it was saying.

"He says your audience with a deceased will be tomorrow, just before you leave." Nico spoke up from the corner where he had been crouching, unnoticed.

"You can understand them?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Nico shrugged and sat back down against the wall, "I'm a son of Hades, comes with the trade."

That evening Annabeth went to her room early, almost in a daze, wondering who she would call on to converse with. Percy stood on the balcony looking out at the Garden of Persephone. The goddess was nowhere to be seen now, it was summer and she would be up with her mother, Demeter, on Mount Olympus. He looked at the jewels that made up for the lack of flowers and the dejected black and white poplars that dotted the garden here and there.

"Percy?" some-one said behind him.

Percy turned to see Nico standing in the door way, it was close to midnight according to Percy's watch, but Nico was still fully dressed. He noticed Percy's bare chest and some colour flushed to his face. He lowered his eyes and mumbled something before turning to go back inside.

"Wait, Nico!" Percy called after him. The boy stopped just inside, but didn't turn around. Percy stretched out lay a hand on his shoulder. "Nico. Uhm. I just wanted to say… thanks. For… you know… saving my life."

Nico turned, but Percy still couldn't see him face properly. It was like he was embarrassed.

"You've saved mine so many times. I was just returning the favour. You don't need to thank me." Nico said, an almost sharp edge in his voice.

Percy was a bit taken back, and lowered his arm. Nico, free from his constraint quickly ducked back inside and out of sight. Percy turned, leaning back against the railing. Something major was tugging at the back of his mind, but he could grasp exactly what it was. He knew it was something bad. Something very bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy really should have known, he's been expecting Annabeth to call on Luke or someone from the camp that had died. But, as Percy should have known, she called on Albert Einstein. Now, he knew it sounded super crazy, the guy was world famous… still! But, it did make a bit of sense.

According to Nico Einstein had entered Elysium the moment he died, not even a judgement. Apparently Einstein hadn't even been a son of Athena, just a regular, super smart mortal.

Annabeth sat in an armchair her back straight like a wooden plank, but her feet kept tapping the floor or bouncing on the soles. Percy smiled at her nerves, then looked out the window, still puzzled by who he wanted to see. He knew he could just pass over the opportunity, but it wasn't very day you got to have a conversation with the dead. You could do some weird ritual Nico once had done to call on a spirit, but the presence would be weak, whereas here, in the underworld, they thrived… almost as much as humans did. (That's if you didn't count the Fields of Asphodel, where they just… floated for eternity)

He stared out the window, not really seeing anything. A servant entered the room and spoke in a chattering voice, Nico entered just behind the ghost and translated, telling Annabeth that it was time. The servant turned and Annabeth followed it nervously into another room, she looked back at Percy just before she passed through the door and he gave her an encouraging thumbs-up, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Percy?" Nico said, which made Percy jump, unaware Nico had still been in the room. "You have any idea who you're summoning?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck, then smiled weakly. "Do you know if Charles Beckendorf chose re-incarnation?" He asked slowly.

Nico shook his head. "Hmm, I know he was thinking about it, but I'm not sure if he did it yet. Should I go check?" Percy nodded gratefully.

"Yeah. Thanks Nico." Percy turned back to the window and continued to stare snippets of Annabeth's conversation in the room next door reached him.

"Do you ever do judgement for the dead?" She asked.

A man answered her in a German accent. "Sometimes, but mostly my work keeps me busy." He paused, then continued. "I still do a lot of solving and working. Most of it is very advanced and stays here with me, but sometimes servant's will come and fetch it then take it to the living world where they leave it to be discovered. Obviously not under my name. Almost all of my intelligence stayed with me when I died. I've seen how souls come here and then forget who they are. Because of this the gods sometimes call on me. It's interesting how I, just a regular mortal, should be consulted by the Greek gods."

There was a pause in the conversation then Annabeth asked a complicated question to do with Maths and Percy zoned out.

"He's here." Nico announced. Percy was sitting in a comfortable armchair, but stood up and nodded towards Nico. Nico stepped aside and behind him came a smoky figure. The ghost stepped through or more… floated through the door and came to a stop by Nico. It whispered something to Nico who nodded then stepped out, closing the door behind him. Percy's heart rate seemed to pick up and his throat constricted but he managed to choke out. "Hey."

He cursed himself, after everything that had happened and all he could manage was _Hey_.

The ghost turned towards his and seemed to solidify a fraction.

"Percy." Beckendorf said and Percy could see a smile spread across his face. He strode over almost as if to hug Percy, then seemed to think better of it and sat down in the chair across from Percy's. Percy sat down too, and laughed to himself.

"I thought this was a good idea, you know. Now I'm not too sure."

"Well, that's just like you then." Beckendorf chuckled. "You know, Percy. You didn't need to be sad for me. When I was busy rigging up that blast, I thought to myself: If this is the way I die, it'll be a good way. And then it was the way I died. And when I found myself in the line to board Charon's boat I was actually happy, knowing I'd made a difference. I was a bit sad when I thought of Selena, you know, having to wait for her, but then she came to me a bit sooner, but I was happy. We've actually been thinking about re-incarnation. Trying for the Isles of the Blessed. Thinking if we found eachother in one life, we'll find eachother again in another. But, hey, riht now we're okay. Happy." He stopped, smiling to himself, then took a breath and continued. "I hear you've got that new Hepheastus kid… uh what's his name?"

"Leo." Percy said, then smiled, remembering his friend. "Yeah, but he's nothing like you."

Beckendorf laughed and lent forward on his ghostly knees as Percy told him about his adventures.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy paced up and down the path in Persephone's Garden. The time had come for him and Annabeth to leave, yet no-one had come to fetch them. Nico stood against the trunk of a Poplar tree his eyes down cast and expression stern. Percy looked at his warily then continued his pacing. Annabeth sat on the ground her legs crossed and a book open in her lap.

"Would you stop pacing?" She asked as Percy walked near her, but didn't look up. "It's getting on my nerves."

Percy grunted and slumped next to her, sighing in exasperation.

"They should have been here by now." Percy moaned and rested his head on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Mmm." Annabeth agreed, but still read on.

"Ugg." Percy moaned again and stood back up and carried on pacing.

"Percy." Annabeth sighed and closed her book.

"Nico, can't you, like, tell what's going on or something?" Percy called from the end of the path. "Couldn't you call them?" Percy was getting a bit impatient with the kid now.

"Percy." Nico whispered, and shook his head sadly.

"Nico? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked and reached out her hand to him. But he ducked out the way.

"Leave him, he's not helping." Percy said hotly and turned, his pace taking him away again.

"Percy!" Nico said more loudly, his eyes still on the floor. Percy stopped pacing and stared silently at the boy.

Nico took a deep breath. "That berry I told you to eat." He whispered. "Where were you when you ate it."

"In the tu-" Understanding dawned on Percy's face and and a sickening feeling formed in his stomach. "Oh." He muttered, almost mutely.

Nico looked up and Percy could see tears shining in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Percy."

"Percy. What's going on?" Annabeth was almost frantic; the expression on her boyfriend's face was enough to drive anyone into a panic.

"Annabeth." Percy, dropped his gaze, not wanting to look at her face. "You have to leave. Without me."

"What? No ways!" her voice raised an octave higher and she was almost shrieking. Percy strode over and gripped her wrists, tears shining in his eyes.

He gritted his teeth. "Annabeth. Just. Go." She could see how much this was hurting Percy.

"Not without you." She whispered, her own tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Percy looked down again, drew a breath and then pushed her backwards. She stumbled falling into the shadow of a poplar tree. "Now Nico." He said and Nico stepped forward his eyes closed in concentration and arms and hands outstretched towards Annabeth. The next second she had vanished, and Percy and Nico were left alone in the Garden of Persephone.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy had almost died, okay, he'd almost died many times, but having to push Annabeth back and make her go away without him almost killed him. He wondered around, not talking a word to Nico, he knew it hadn't been Nico's fault but he couldn't help but place some blame on him. Percy had been staring out a window, again, when Nico came in and told him he'd been up to Camp Half-Blood, the name wrenched a piece out of Percy's chest, and told him that Annabeth had made it back their safely, but she had just about ripped off Nico's head when some other campers had pulled her away. When Nico had told Chiron the news, his face had clouded over determinedly and he said they'd Iris Message soon to come up with a plan to get Percy back.

"Percy, I really am sorry." Nico sighed and turned to leave.

""Wait, Nico." Percy croaked. But didn't continue. "Never mind." He blinked, then turned back to the window.

That afternoon Percy was lying on his bed when a cloud appeared in-front of him and a face came into focus.

"Perseus Jackson!" It screamed at him. "How dare you do that to me!" Annabeth shrieked. Percy blinked in surprise and sat up. "You said we'd never be apart again!"

"Annabeth." Percy held his hands out in front of him, a gesture to try calm her down. "It had to be done."

"I don't even understand why? What happened?" She stopped shouting and instead was sobbing into her hands.

Percy took a deep breath, determined not to cry too. "In the tunnels, when Thorn had you. I got caught in a gas chamber and I ate a berry to help me breathe."

Annabeth gulped. "That's… that's so stupid Percy."

Percy opened his mouth then closed it again. Unfamiliar anger bubbled in his stomach. "Stupid?" He said slowly. "I was trying to stay alive! I would never have saved you if I had _died_!"

"Yes, but now you're stuck in the underworld. Forever!" She shouted back.

"Do you think I like it here!?" Percy shouted gesturing around. "It's a fate worse than death."

"Maybe you should have died! Then I would have too and we could be dead _together_."

"Go!" Percy shrieked. "Go! Find someone else, forget out your useless boyfriend who did this to save your life!"

Annabeth seemed a bit taken back, but recovered quickly. "Maybe I will!" She said quietly, but with much venom and swiped a hand through the cloud, cutting off their connection.

Percy flopped back down on the bed; he wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. But no tears came; instead he rolled over and screamed into his pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, when Percy didn't come down for dinner Nico came looking for him. Nico stood awkwardly in the doorway, Percy had obviously been sleeping and felt awkward having woken him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. "I heard shouting earlier. Was it Annabeth."

"Yeah." Percy rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed. "I.. I think we're over."

Nico's heart suddenly lifted, doing a flick-flack in his chest. But he tried to ,ask the feeling on his face. "I'm… I'm sorry. This.. is all my fault."

Percy walked over and laid a hand on Nico's shoulder. "No. It's not. You just did what was right."

Nico said nothing. Then much to Percy's surprise he ducked away from Percy's hand but instead of retreating back he stepped forward and hugged Percy tightly. Percy tensed at first, but then hugged him back.

For the next week Percy heard little news from the living world, he trudged round the underworld, steering clear from Tartarus and learnt much about the reverse Olympus. He never saw Hades once, although he wanted to, but spent much time with Nico. The tension and awkwardness between them had disappeared, Nico was still withdrawn and quiet, but didn't seem as much mysterious to Percy anymore. They met down at breakfast each morning and would then head out, Nico taking Percy somewhere new and exciting each day. Percy still longed for his old life and waited for Chiron to help him escape, but the weighted lead in his chest seemed to lessen a bit every minute he spent having, what would pass in the underworld as, fun.

Exactly one week after Annabeth leaving, Percy got summoned to Hades' throne room. He entered feeling slightly nervous and approached the god. He was lounging on the throne apparently waiting.

"Lord." Percy said and bowed awkwardly, obedience to the spiteful god never came easily.

Hades studied Percy then said. "I need another… favour from you."

Percy wanted to retort back, but bit his tongue.

"There is a few hellhounds that have gotten lose on one of the unopened sub-sections of the Fields of Asphodel. They are still young and obedient so I doubt they would listen willingly to me. I could easily do it myself, but apparently you are stuck here forever, so I thought you might want a bit of exercise and…. thrill."

Percy chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Thank you." He said, and then hurried out the chamber before Hades could say more.

The next morning Nico was already waiting for Percy in the eating hall.

"Morning." Percy mumbled.

"Off to fight some hellhounds?" Nico asked. Expressionless as usual.

"If you're up to it." Percy said and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Sure. Let's go now." Nico said, so Percy and him headed out.

They trekked through the Fields of Asphodel, Nico holding his sword out in front of him and the dead parting easily.

"Nico?" Percy asked. "Why is Hades letting me stay in Eberus. I mean, it's been a week, I thought he would have kicked me out by now."

Nico was silent. Then said slowly. "Umm. I asked him to." Percy waited for him say more, but Nico stayed silent. Percy thought it over as they walked. Soon they had passed through three metal gates and the dead crowd dispersed then stopped all together. They trooped over two more hills before the first hellhound came into sight.

"What are we meant to do with them? Shove them back into Tartarus." Percy asked, unenthusiastic about the idea.

"No." Nico confirmed, which made Percy happy. "There's a cave up there that a lot of hellhounds go. Like a den." Nico explained pointing up to a cliff that rose not so far in the distance. "We lead them up and back into it."

"Okay." Percy nodded and uncapped Riptide. "Let's go kick some hellhound butt."


	9. Chapter 9

Percy slashed and parried, screaming his lungs out. Nico darted around the other side and tried to jump on the back, but the hellhound kicked out and Nico went sprawling on the ground. This was definitely the biggest hellhound Percy had ever seen, even bigger then Mrs O'Leary. Him and Nico had already rounded up three of the seven escaped hounds and shoved them into the cave in the mountain. Percy had realised there was this black screen-like thing that they were able to push the monsters through, but then the monsters weren't able to get back out. Hades had said they were still young, so they had little practice at fighting and often let their guard down. Percy was trying to be careful not kill the things, but when they were attacking with killing intent it was kind of hard and he had already accidentally reduced one to ashes.

"Nico!" Percy shouted over as he dodged a humongous paw and jabbed at the hellhound's butt. "Can you try communicate with it."

"Percy, it's not like you and horses, I can only sense their thoughts and feelings." Nico moaned and rubbed his head, getting to his feet.

"So try project calming thoughts." Percy explained and grabbed and yanked on a fistful of the creature's fur. Nico nodded and put his fingertips to his temples and scrunching up his face in concentration. The creature seemed to pause for a second but then shook itself like a wet dog and tried to bite Percy, who punched its jaw away and took a swipe with his sword.

Nico shook his head. "It won't work, she's already in a frenzy."

Percy bit his lip. "Okay, lets lead it to that swap thing we crossed back there, maybe it will get caught up."

"Percy, I don't think-" Nico started, but Percy had already run a few meters back and was screaming insults at the hellhound, getting it to bound over and follow him.

Nico sighed but ran to Percy and helped him lure the creature to the swamp.

After thirty minutes of screaming insults and taking turns running up and jabbing the hellhound in a paw or leg, Percy and Nico succeeded in getting the monster up to the edge of the swamp. The minute Percy stepped into the mud-like stuff he knew something was wrong. There was something very troubling about the stagnant liquid surrounding him.

"Nico, what is this?" Percy asked wanting an explanation.

"I- I don't know. I've never noticed it before." Nico looked at it clearly troubled to.

Percy would have wanted to turn back, but the hellhound was almost on top of them and Percy and Nico had to keep battling it. After another ten minutes Percy and Nico were both splattered and caked with the swamp mud, the hellhound was also covered, the stuff matted into its fur and caught in its teeth. Then it all happened at once, Percy came up behind it, sword at the ready, and Nico closed in at the front, at the very moment when Percy raised Riptide the monster kicked back and Percy went sprawling into the mud. As he pushed himself up his hand sunk deeper into the grime and as he went to pull it back out something wrapped itself around his wrist. He tugged again, thinking it was just a weed or plant of some sort, but as he pulled it wrapped itself tighter and pulled down. Percy was yanked forward, his arm going into the murk up to his elbow.

"Nico!" He shouted, but Nico was too busy slashing the hellhound, in one on one combat. Percy tugged his arm, panic creeping bubbling in his stomach. "Nico!" he screamed, but he knew it was no use. He yanked again, but the thing yanked back, twice as strong and Percy's entire arm disappeared in the mud. More things wrapped around his arm, things that felt almost like… hands. Human hands. Then Percy was pulled in even deeper.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico was completely freaking out. He had just seen Percy's head slip under the surface of the mud and the hellhound that was preventing him from going to help was still battling strong. He jabbed again, cutting off a knot of the monsters fur and catching a chunk of its skin. It whimpered in surprise and turned to lick the wound.

"Fight me, you demon!" Nico screamed at it, frantic. He wanted to take the creature down, but would never do it when the thing was undefended. It raised its huge, shaggy black head and glared at Nico bearing its teeth in a vicious snarl. Nico barely had time to raise his sword before the hellhound was on top of him, ripping at his shirt and slashing at his limbs. Nico tumbled back and was back on his feet so fast it would have made a stunt director proud. He jabbed at the monster's paw and cut an arc down, impaling the hellhound's paw into the ground with his sword. The creature howled in pain as it shook its paw loose. Nico stepped back, contemplating his next move. He then took three bounding steps forward before launching himself up onto the monster's head. The thing was taken by surprise and shook its head furiously almost knocking Nico off. He clung on, using fistfuls of shaggy black hair. Nico got his legs locked around the hellhound's neck as it continued to try shake Nico off. Nico raised his sword above his head; he let loose a battle cry before using both hands to drive the sword down into the monster's skull. Instantly the creature started disintegrating beneath him and Nico jumped off admiring his pile of dust.

"Aaarrrggghhh." Came a cry from behind him and Nico spun around to see Percy struggling in the mud. Nico ran over and took a hold of one of Percy's legs and began pulling. Nico instantly knew pulling wouldn't help. Nico let go of Percy and took a step back. Percy's entire torso was now under the surface, but from the struggling Nico knew Percy wasn't suffocating. He took a deep breath before shoving his foot down next to Percy's head. Instantly a thing wrapped around Nico's ankle and began tugging. Panic formed in his chest but Nico forced himself to be still and get pulled in until the mud covered his hips, then his chest, and then his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy couldn't believe this. He had struggled desperately to keep his head above the murk, but the hands had finally gotten the best of him. He panicked when he found he couldn't breathe in the mud (although that should have been obvious). He thrashed and kicked. Punching round, slimy things that the hands seemed to belong to. Then suddenly he had felt cool air touch his face. He cautiously opened his mouth and cool, stagnant air entered his lungs, but he dared not open his eyes. The things still pulled his arm, but less urgently. Percy could feel something being pulled along next to him and a shoe scraped against his side, the next second, Nico was screaming next to him. Percy's eyes flew open and he shrieked too. The scene below him was enough to scare Hades himself. Percy was stuck waist down in the bog; Nico was hanging on a thick root. Below them stretched a fiery cavern. The bog somehow covered the top. Percy's eyes went to his arms where white slimy hands still clung to them; he made the mistake of looking at what was connected to the hands. Percy screamed again. The things pulling him down had been these white, faceless creatures with elongated skeletal arms and hands that connected to their humanoid torso, but instead of having legs, their bodies thinned and trailed off into wisps of smoke, like a cartoon ghost. The one's that weren't clutching at Percy or Nico hovered further down and reached their arms out to the boys. Screams of torture filled the air, but Percy had no idea where they were coming from, because he couldn't see any visible mouths.

"Nico!" Percy shouted, "What are these things?"

Nico looked down, three hands were wrapped around one of his legs and tugged half-heartedly. "Uhh… his eyes widened and he looked down again and uttered an audible gasp. "I'd only heard stories of this kind of thing. They're only spirits Percy, souls. Souls of the damned."

_Yep_, thought Percy, _that cleared it up_.

"And we destroy them how?" Percy prompted, worried that at any second his legs would become unstuck and he would fall into the soul ridden cavern.

Nico pursed his lips. "As far as I know, we can't. We'll have to escape. Percy, they can't be destroyed. They're souls…. Souls can never be destroyed. Basically, they've been damned… probably to rot. And then left here. That bog would have been a way to capture things, like us. They don't really want to harm us, just damn us with them. They hate anything that's not suffering like them."

Nico's words floated around Percy's head, nothing was making sense. Nico could probably tell that and shook his head. "Look, let's just focus on getting out. Details later."

Percy realised he would have been dead by now if it weren't for Nico… long dead… rotting in hell kind of dead. First it had been the berry, then he had got Hades to let him stay in Eberus, then he had stopped him from falling off a cliff during one of their morning adventures and now this. Percy was able to manoeuvre with both his hands, but having his legs stuck pretty firmly in mud constricted him a lot. Nico, on the other hand, was completely free. He jumped like a monkey from root to root, kicking up at the mud trying to find a softer, watered down section that they might escape through and, with a lot of luck, that Percy might be able to control.

"Here." Nico grunted hanging from a particularly thick root. He kicked down, shoving one of the souls away from his foot and swung back over to Percy. "Do you think you grab hold of this root and use it to pull yourself out."

Percy bit his lip, but took the thick root Nico offered him. He steadied himself then yanked hard and he slipped out. It was a scary thought knowing he'd just been hanging there confident he wasn't going to fall, but with one pull he had come out easily. He hung, a few meters from Nico, and looked at the scene below. After the first shock, Percy had realised the souls were more sad creatures than terrifying.

"Ok. You see that spot over there? Its dripping slightly." Nico said, nodding to a spot a few meters behind Percy. "That's where we'll escape." Percy looked over his shoulder.

"Ok, let's go." He used the root to swing him over and let go flying for a second in the air, then grabbed onto the next root and swung on, again and again, Nico behind him, until they were there.

Suddenly Percy was aware of how close they were. Him and Nico were both hanging from one thick root, Nico slightly above Percy, but so close they could count each other's eyelashes.

"Can you control it?" Nico asked, Percy blinked, he had been embarrassingly studying Nico's face and could now feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"Umm. I'll try." Percy closed his eyes, focusing on the moisture and waiting to feel the familiar tug in his belly. It was there, but faintly. "A little. But not much. I might be able to get us through, but not much more."

Percy steadied himself, ready to launch into the ceiling of mud. Nico laid a hand on his arm.

"Wait, Percy." He bit his lip nervously. "When we try escape, I have a feeling these things will attack." Percy paused and looked down at the souls still crying out to him.

"Then let's go fast." He grabbed Nico's hand and jumped head first into the bog. It didn't take long for hands to wrap around both of them tugging viciously. Percy put all his will into the mud, forcing it to become a solid wall behind them and pushing them forward. The liquid within the mud seemed to readily obey, but the sand particles, or whatever, rebelled with just as much force. The hands wrapped tighter and Percy heard the souls longing screams, fingers dug into his skin and raked his side, but all the while he could still feel Nico's hand in his and clutched tightly. After what seemed like forever of battling the mud and souls, Nico and Percy emerged out the surface, Nico was almost unconscious from lack of oxygen and Percy had to haul him out the swamp and onto the banks where they both flopped down, Nico on-top of Percy.

Percy lay there, breathing hard. Nico's head rested on his chest, he too was breathing heavily. Nico raised his head looking at Percy. Percy looked back, he opened his mouth to say something. But suddenly Nico lent forward, his lips brushing Percy's. He pulled back, a horrified expression on his face, then he pushed himself up to his feet and was running away.

"Wait, Nico!" Percy called, wanting an explanation. But Nico was already too far away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, my babies I've abandoned you for so long, I'm sooo sorry! *wail* *cry* *sniffle***

**Anyways, sorry for the long break.. you know how exams are.. but I'm back now and ready to write!**

**Remember to R & R! If you made it this far.. i applaud you! *excited, awkward one-person clapping***

* * *

><p>Nico sat in his room, tears streaming from his eyes. He clutched at his hair, curled into a little ball and rocked backwards and forwards.<p>

"It didn't happen. It didn't happen." He muttered to himself. "Please, oh gods. Please. I didn't happen." He repeated it over and over again, desperate for them to somehow take effect and change what really had happened.

There was a knock on his door, he ignored it and the person left. "Oh gods. I've ruined it. Ruined everything." Nico muttered again, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood.

Nico stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Not going down for lunch and ignoring any summons. He wallowed in his despair, lying on the bed, curled in a ball on the floor, pacing in front of his window. Late into the night, he was still awake, contemplating ways to confront Percy when the boy in question knocked on his door. Nico ignored it at first, and retreated into the shadowy corner when Percy called out. He was just about to shadow travel somewhere else when Percy opened Nico's door and spotted him in the corner.

"Hey." He said and smiled slightly, then bit his lip. Gods that was cute. "Are… you okay?"

Percy walked over and sat on the edge of Nico's bed. Nico stared at him terrified and desperate to get away. "Do you want to talk about it?" Percy prompted, his eyes glistening curiously. Nico didn't move. "Gods, Nico. Say something."

"I-" Nico took a deep breathe. "I can't."

"Look. It's… pleasant outside. How about we go for a walk?" Percy suggested and stood up, offering his hand to Nico. Nico took it and allowed him to get pulled to his feet, but let go of Percy's hand quickly and then followed him out the room.

* * *

><p>Percy was right, the night was pleasant… well as pleasant as the underworld could get. At least you couldn't hear the screams from the field of punishment and neither Hades nor the Furies could be seen. The two boys wondered through the Garden of Persephone in an awkward silence. Nico kept his eyes downcast and kicked at loose stones while Percy examined the gem flowers with a bit too much enthusiasm. They neared the end of the walkway they were on, Nico turned to go back, but Percy continued and sat down on the bench marking the dead-end.<p>

Nico looked back, the boy lounged comfortably on the bench his grey top clinging to his shoulders and his hair flopping, like it always did, in his eyes. Percy really was good looking.

"You know you're not really the person I want to be around right now." Nico whispered, still standing in front of the bench.

"I know." Percy sighed.

"Then why are you still here?" Nico snapped, looking away as tears threatened to fall. "If you want to leave, why stay in the castle? Why not confront Hades?"

"'Cause you need me." Percy whispered, looking out at the horizon.

Nico let out a short, harsh, humourless laugh. "You think I need _you_?"

"No," Percy sighed again and stood up, "but, you need someone." Damn, that boy was deep. And as angry as Nico was, as Percy walked away, running a hand through his hair, Nico couldn't stop his heart from going: _thump, thump._


End file.
